Take My Hand
by merlinhelz
Summary: True love does not end at death do us part, but lasts forever. Harry and Ginny have had a lifetime together, but what happens beyond then? Follow their last day together on earth.


Inspired by quote_:_

_Take my hand and lead me to salvation. Take my love, for love is everlasting. And remember, the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God. _ -Les Misérables

JKR owns Harry and Ginny and all other characters mentioned. All hail the God of Potterverse! Thanks to my wonderful beta Alyssa.

* * *

The sun was setting on another day, casting a brilliant orange glow over the house by the hill.

Unaware of the sky's beauty, an old man sat inside, hunched over the end of a large wooden table. To someone who knew the house well, it would seem very strange. After all, the kitchen was usually filled with joy, laughter and lots of noise.

But not tonight. Tonight the kitchen was deathly quiet as the old man, his face creased with worry, stared at his untouched dinner. The only sound came from the constant ticking of a clock, the only reminder that time was passing at all. Harry Potter was eating dinner alone for the first time in years.

Finally ditching his solitary meal, Harry slowly got to his feet. His old bones ensured that these days even the simple things seemed more difficult. He was no longer able to move with great speed, or play the games, like Quidditich, that he had once loved. But at least he still had his mind, that he wouldn't trade it for anything. Quite frankly, with everything he had been through, he had never expected it to last so long. Smiling to himself for the first time that day, he reached for his cane and limped into the hallway.

The house had always been cosy, especially at a time when it was filled with children. Pictures hung everywhere on the walls, waving and smiling down at him as he passed. Some were very old and looked as though they had hung in place forever. Others were newer and had only been placed on the wall in the last few years. Each picture held a separate meaning and every single one was important to Harry.

Harry stopped walking when he reached a photo taken at his wedding. He was twirling a beautiful redheaded girl in his arms, waltzing to an unknown tune. They were both laughing at some long forgotten joke while love shone in both their eyes.

So much had changed since that day. To start with, Ginny's hair was no longer red, but a long silvery grey. Age had weathered their once youthful looks, but time had also brought them experience and wisdom. Their children had grown to have children of their own, creating a large and loving family that still continued to extend.

But through it all, their eyes were the same. They still shone with love.

Harry continued his journey into the living room. It had been a long day and tiredness was creeping over him, pressing a dull weight on his shoulders. As it was too early for bed, he sunk into his favourite armchair and pointed his wand at the fire to create a cheery blaze. He picked up _ The Daily Prophet, _ intending to occupy his mind by reading, but found it was almost impossible. He was too worried about his wife.

Ginny was in St. Mungos again awaiting treatment. She had been in and out of hospital all year, but this time the healers had opted to keep her overnight. However, despite feeling dizzy and nauseous she seemed to be in good spirits. The healers were oly keeping her there as a precaution. After all, it was better to be safe then sorry.

Harry however was worried. Ginny wasn't as young as she used to be and Harry had refused to leave her side. She had just laughed at his fussing, telling him go home and get some rest. At first he was reluctant, but eventually he gave in to her request and returned home. Now he was regretting his decision. It had been years since he had spent a night away from his wife and he missed her terribly.

Feeling oddly lost in the empty house, Harry sunk back further into his armchair stared into the fire. A sudden realization hit him. Today was the 2nd of May, 2098. It had been exactly 100 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. He let out a little chuckle to himself. Convinced that day was his last, he had gone on to live another century.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, Harry pictured the battle. Lights streaked the air as he rushed through the castle looking for the Horcrux. Dust and rubble clouded his vision as friends and foe alike collapsed around him. He could still feel the emotions from that day, taste both the triumph and fear in his mouth.

Looking back it seemed like madness; he was so young to have such a burden on his shoulders. Death and despair had clutched at him, pulling him down and making the struggle so much harder. So many of his loved ones had gone but he still didn't understand all that much about life. He was ruled by passion and filled with bravery, yet he was stubborn and rash. He was willing to do anything, even sacrifice his own life, for the cause.

Now things were different. Although he would still give his life for those who he loved, in his old age he had grown calm and mellow. He was often sought after for advice, praised as wise and just. Wizards travelled far and wide to gain an audience with him or to seek his council. The ministry especially often asked his opinion in the most important of matters, and even though he had retired, still send him two or three owls a week.

Although he had loved being an Auror, the teaching he had done in later life was his true calling. When he had eventually risen to headmaster, after teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts for years, people had begun to refer to him as the Dumbledore of his age. After so many years, Harry still believed this the highest compliment. A large part of Harry, regardless of what other people thought, still hoped Dumbledore was proud.

Sadness brewed up inside him as he thought of Dumbledore and the others he had lost. Even though many of their deaths were long ago, in the past few years new pain had cut old scars. Most of his friends had now moved on. Hermione had died four years ago and Ron, distraught, had only lived six months after that. Losing them had been like losing an arm; he had felt the pain physically.

Ginny was the only remaining Weasley from her generation. She has survived the death of all other brothers, as well as her mother and father. Together they had helped each other through the sorrow. Harry didn't know what he would do without her.

Harry continued to sit by the fire as he slowly drifted to sleep. Dreams of times gone by floated through his head. Unknown shapes and people from the past grasped at him, speaking words he didn't understand. Then someone began to call out his name. The call became clearer. It was a sweet sound, someone he knew but could quite put his finger on.

His eyes shot open. The voice was real, he wasn't dreaming at all. Or was he? As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw an old woman with long grey hair. She was standing in front of the glowing embers, wearing long white robes.

It was Ginny.

Smiling a sad sort of smile, she stared at him with a wistful look in her eye. Harry looked up at her. Something wasn't right. A growing sense of dread began clutching his heart. "What are you doing here?" he spluttered, searching her face for a sign. Still remaining silent, she continued looking at him with the same expression. "Did they let you out early?" he asked hopefully. Somehow he knew they didn't. He knew something was wrong.

For a while Ginny stood perfectly still, staring down at Harry with sadness etched on her creased face. Finally she just shook her head slowly. "There were complications," she whispered, her voice wavering. "I didn't make it. I came to say goodbye."

The world seemed to fall around Harry. This couldn't be happening, it must be a bad dream. Thoughts raced around his head, but deep down he knew, dream or not, that it was true. His wife of over nine decades had died and she was leaving him behind. Ginny was his whole world and without her he didn't know how to go on.

"But we promised-" he pleaded, searching her face, "We promised we would never leave each other behind." Tears rolling down her cheeks, Ginny turned and began to walk away.

Harry knew he had to do something to stop her going. Yet, if life had taught him one thing, you couldn't bring someone back to life, no matter how much you loved them. But you didn't have to be left behind. He reached a decision. Life without Ginny wasn't worth it. He would follow her anywhere.

"Take me with you." Ginny stopped walking, but did not turn. Unperturbed Harry continued, "Remember our vows? I said I would love you forever. Not till death do us part, but forever. When you love someone for as long as I have loved you, death cannot part us. Just because the book is written doesn't mean the story has to end."

Ginny turned back and faced him, tears falling down her wrinkled cheeks, "I can't, Harry," she whispered, "it wouldn't be right. You must stay behind and live on."

"It wouldn't be right if you left me behind. I love you, Ginny. I have always loved you. I couldn't have asked for more in my life. I've done everything I wanted and lived longer then I would have ever dreamed possible. All I have left is to be with you." He fought back tears, "Plus, you know how stubborn I am."

Ginny laughed, a rich sound that Harry still loved. She reached out to him, "Take my hand you stubborn fool." Harry reached out and grasped her hand like a lifeline.

As hands met every moment they shared rushed between them. From the first time they kissed, to their reunion, to their wedding. From the birth of their children and grandchildren, to their 90th wedding anniversary and everything that had happened in between. Love overwhelmed them both, followed by a peacefulness that filled their souls to the brim. They loved each other and love was everlasting. That was all that mattered.

Still grasping Ginny's hand, Harry got up from the chair and was surprised by the ease that he felt. Looking down, he realized he was once again young. Ginny's once again red hair fell over her shoulders as she swept him into a kiss.

"Are you ready?" she asked. A light was beginning to grow in the distance as Harry stepped away from his seat. He could see himself, still at his correct age, sitting with his eyes closed. He looked as though he was sleeping. Harry turned away, choosing to face Ginny instead.

"A wise man once told me many years ago, that death is but the next greatest adventure. I can't think of anyone else who I would rather be with for the ride." He twirled her in his arms, as he had done so many times before, and pulled her into a final kiss. "I think it's time."

Stepping forward together towards the growing light, Harry could see a crowd of people. Ron and Hermione stood at the forefront; arms wrapped around each other. Ron laughed in a way he hadn't for the last six months of his life, keeping Hermione close to his side. Smiling, she planted s passionate kiss on Ron's lips, causing his ears to go red.

Behind them stood all the Weasley brothers with their parents. The brothers brothers stood arm to arm, except for the twins, who were laughing together, reunited after a lifetime apart.

Sirius and Remus stood together beside Lily and James. Tears filled Lily's green eyes as she welcomed Harry and Ginny with outstretched arms.

Behind them, stretched out for what seemed like an eternity, stood the old order and the hero's of the battle of Hogwarts. They were all waving, laughing and crying, both joyful and saddened that Harry and Ginny had joined them. Harry could spot Colin Creevy, Tonks, Mad-Eyed-Moody and so many others. Finally catching his eye, Dumbledore gave Harry a wink. Harry winked back as the crowd spilt to allow them to pass. Breaking into a round of applause, the crowd continued to clap as the pair walked by, making their way into the light at last.

As Harry grasped Ginny's hand he no longer felt like he was leaving. He and his wife were returning home.

** Hero Dies Within Minutes Of Wife **  
_-Daily Prophet Special Correspondent-_ Elizabeth Scamander

_In a remarkable series of events Harry Potter (117), once known as The Boy Who Lived, passed away in his home last night, mere minutes after his wife, Ginny(116) died at St. Mungos._

After routinely being admitted to hospital suffering dizziness and nausea, Ginny died from complications in hospital in the early hours of the morning after it was found she had contacted a rare form of scrofungulus.

However, when Healers arrived at the Potter household to inform Mr. Potter, they found that he had too passed away. A series of spells determined that his heart had simply stopped beating mere minutes after his wife's death.

Harry and Ginny were married for over 90 years and leave behind three children, 8 grandchildren, 21 great-grandchildren and 3 great-great grandchildren. Their son, former minister of magic Albus Potter, spoke from his home in Godric's Hollow.

"It is exactly what they would have wanted. They loved each other so much; I can't imagine one of them living on alone. Of course I'm deeply saddened by the loss, but I am left with a measure of peace. They would have left together, a new step in their long partnership." 

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please drop me a review, likewise if you have some constructive criticism.


End file.
